<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh baby...baby! by emilylukns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285649">Oh baby...baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/pseuds/emilylukns'>emilylukns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/pseuds/emilylukns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since the end of season 3. Fluff domestic shots of Sullivan and Andy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later</p><p>Sullivan’s surgery was a success. His pain decreased exceptionally, he stills feel pain once in a while but not as intense. He still goes to his monthly NA meetings with Amelia just for precaution, Sullivan doesn’t want to become addicted again.</p><p>Andy’s relationship with her mother Elena is on the mend. Elena explained why she left and had Andy believe she was dead. Andy sometimes struggles with accepting her reasoning for hiding but thankfully she has her husband by her side. </p><p>Robert and Andy’s marriage was rocky for a short period. They both realized the way they bonded was by trauma and the married couple Andy and Robert put a lot of effort to fix their relationship. They both needed each other and had to learn to heal within themselves so they can come out on the other side as a stronger couple.</p><p>Robert was still the battalion chief and Andy a lieutenant. They had worked hard for their marriage for the past two years and the couple were stronger than ever. </p><p>On their first wedding anniversary Andy and Robert both gave a ring to each other. While at work Andy wears her wedding ring on a necklace and Robert wears his silicone ring during work.</p><p>The alarms blares to wake up the couple. Robert is spooning Andy and both are too comfy to move.</p><p>“Hit the snooze, Sullivan” Andy demands</p><p>“I did, twice” Robert chuckles</p><p>“Nooo, I don’t want to go in. I want to stay here with you in bed all day.” Andy whined</p><p>“Don’t you think I want to spend the day in bed with my beautiful wife?” He asks</p><p>Andy groans then chuckles. Robert slides out of bed and makes his side of the bed. He walks over to Andy’s side and pulls back the covers. He lightly touches her arm back and forth coaxing her to wake up.</p><p>“Fine, can we at least take a shower together” Andy softly begs. She stands in front of her husband and wraps her arms around him. Sullivan did the same and pressed a few kisses to the top of her head.</p><p>“I believe we have enough time” He says</p><p>Andy and Robert undress each other and get in the shower. Robert is washing Andy’s back with vanilla scented soap, slowly and deliberately. Next he grabs his favorite shampoo of hers, lavender and jasmine scented. He rubs his lathered hands into her scalp and gently massages her head.</p><p>“Ahhh, feels amazing having you do that.” Andy moans. She moves her hands behind to touch Robert’s delicious body anywhere she can reach. She finds the jackpot, gently puts his cock in her hand. Andy moves her hand up and down to help enlarge his cock.</p><p>“Andy, at least let me rinse the shampoo out of your hair first.” Robert half moans and releases a chuckle.</p><p>“I won’t stop until your cock is hot and ready to be inside me.” Andy teases</p><p>Robert rinses her hair as quickly as possible. He then puts his hand on the back of her neck separate your legs a few inches and holds her in place. Andy’s puts her hands against the shower wall in front of her.</p><p>Robert takes a finger and pushes it inside Andy to see if she’s slick enough for his large cock to invade her inner channel. “Baby, you ready for my cock inside you” he teases</p><p>“Yes, give it to me already. I’m dying here.” Andy whined</p><p>Robert puts his cock at the entrance of her hot pussy. He teases Andy by slowly sinking inside deep. Robert can’t get enough of his hot wife, they both can’t go without being together intimately for very long. Robert thrusts increase in speed and bottoms out for each thrust. He gets off of Andy’s satisfactory moans. Robert takes pride in being an excellent lover for his wife.</p><p>“Don’t stop Robert! Don’t..ever...stop” Andy moans loudly</p><p>“I’m ready Robert, I want your baby, give me a baby Sullivan” Andy demands</p><p>Robert increases his thrusts at a higher speed. Two last thrusts then empties himself and holds deep inside her for several minutes. The longer he stays in her the better chance of her getting pregnant.</p><p>“Damn, Andy...amazing...wow, I love you so much” Robert expresses</p><p>“I love you too, Robert” Andy turns around to give a passionate kiss. The kiss goes deeper but the cold water spraying against their skin brings their attention out of the little world of heaven. Robert steps out of the shower first and wraps a towel around his waist then holds a towel out for Andy, he wraps the towel around her and keeps her in his arms.</p><p>“I want to have babies with you, Andy. Are you sure you’re ready?” Robert asked nervously</p><p>“Its been two years since we got married. I feel we are in a steady place in our lives to bring a baby into the world. I love you so much Robert! Lately, I’ve been thinking of being pregnant more often than I realized. I want to add a member to our family and I know you will be an amazing father to our baby.” </p><p>“Thanks Andy, I’m ready to start our family and I believe you will be an excellent mother.” Robert smiles and places a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>They leave their house dressed for work. Once they arrive Robert and Andy head to the beanery for breakfast. Robert makes his famous smoothies which he gives one to his wife. During breakfast an alarm went off for aid car which Andy was assigned for today. Andy takes one last bite of her breakfast and rushes to aid car but when she gets to the entry door for the beanery she turns around and pecks Robert on the lips.</p><p>“Have a good day. I love you, babe” Andy yelled.</p><p>Robert chuckled “I love you too, stay safe Andy. Come back to me as always” He smiles as watches her leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few weeks later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy woke up the morning nauseated. She barely had time to get out of bed and reach the toilet before she emptied her stomach a few times. Once she didn’t have the urge to vomit, she sat on the cool white tile before she stood up and brushed her teeth to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth. She headed back to bed and notice her husband was still asleep and was thankful he didn’t hear her throwing up in the bathroom. <em>What is wrong with me? This is the third time in a row I’ve been nauseous. I’ll call the Doctor in the morning. </em>She snuggled back in bed with Robert until it was time to get up for work.</p><p> </p><p>Robert woke up first to the alarm blaring. He turned it off and looked over to his wife, Andy. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear “Andy, it’s time to get up and get ready for work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right behind you” Andy mumbles into her pillow falling back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling okay, baby?” Robert asks concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good. I’m just extra tired lately.” she reassures him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright” <em>Robert was not convinced so today he thought to himself he’d keep an eye out for her at work.</em></p><p> </p><p>Both were ready for work and walked out the door to Robert’s car. Andy did not look well. She had bags under eyes, her complexion was paler than usual and at times Robert swore to himself her face was turning green.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m worried about you. You don’t look good, do you want to stay home?” Robert’s knee was bouncing nervously. He look over at his wife sitting in the passenger seat worried. His now sweaty palm was holding her hand and gave a gently squeeze to bring her focus back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’ll be ok to work. If it gets to be to much you will be the first one to know, I promise.” Andy gave a small smile to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>Robert started the engine and drove to Station 19. Andy and Robert went their separate ways to change into their work uniform. As Andy was adjusting her belt, nausea came over her and she ran to the nearest toilet to empty her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, are you okay?” Maya asks</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, In just a minute” Andy continued to throw up until there was no more content in her stomach. Andy walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. She looked at Maya through the mirror. Andy could see Maya was curious yet concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Maya and Andy bonded and became friends again. Which Andy has needed for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, are you sick?” Maya asked stepping closer to Andy.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda, I’ve been throwing up in the morning for the past few days, my breast are tender and I’m very fatigued.” Andy sighs</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, do you think you’re pregnant?” Maya gently suggests</p><p> </p><p>Andy’s eyes widen and gasps as the realization she may be in fact pregnant. Robert and her spoke about having kids and their future. They both agreed to give it a year to have a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Maya...” Andy glances at Maya still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, before you jump to conclusions call your doctor and see if she can see you today. I will cover for you.” Maya said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay and thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you” Andy gives Maya a hug and steps away to make the call.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Robert got out of his back to back meetings and was hungry for a smoothie so he headed to the beanery. Robert noticed the crew was sitting at the table laughing and enjoying each other’s company. He quickly did realize his wife was not part of the conversation at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Station 19”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Chief” the crew responded all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Have any of you seen Herrera?” His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I spoke with her and she said she had an errand to run this morning.” Maya spoke up</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you” Robert replied.</p><p> </p><p>Robert takes out his phone to message his wife.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>R: Andy, where did you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: I’m currently waiting to see the doctor”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: Are you sick? You should’ve let me know so I can be there with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: I don’t know what’s wrong with me yet. I didn’t disturb you because you were in the meeting and the doctor squeezed me in her schedule so I had to leave right away. I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: it’s okay. Just keep me updated please!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: of course I will. I love you. I will be okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R: I love you too. I know you will I just can’t help but worry about you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: got to go the nurse is calling me back ttyl, love</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy was called back to the patient’s room and now is waiting for the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mrs Sullivan I’m Doctor Hernandez” she offers to shake Andy’s hand which she accepts.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you are here today because you believe you may be pregnant, is this correct?” Doctor asks</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been nauseous and throwing up every morning in the last four days and my breasts are tender and I’m very fatigued.” Andy reveals. She’s slightly swinging her legs back and forth as she sits on the table. Andy fidgets with her wedding ring out of habit nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we have you leave a specimen sample in the bathroom down the hall and take some blood to confirm if you are pregnant or not.” Doctor stated</p><p> </p><p>Andy is given a cup and goes to leave a sample. Once done, the nurse take her blood.</p><p>The nurse tells her to take a seat in the room and wait for the Doctor to come back in. As she waits Andy messages her husband to update him. Thirty minutes later passed and the Doctor came back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant Mrs Sullivan!” Doctor Hernandez informs her</p><p> </p><p>Andy was shocked to say the least. She knows Robert and her are ready for kids it was just a matter of when. She was excited, smiling a mile wide and happiness flowing through her veins. Andy couldn’t wait to tell Robert.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are your prenatal vitamins follow directions as stated. I want you back to see me in two months.” Doctor requested</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely” Andy gleamed</p><p> </p><p>“Nurse Monica will be right in with the ultrasound machine and you’ll be able to hear the heartbeat of your baby”</p><p> </p><p>Andy’s eyes began to water and a tear fell. She was happy, couldn’t wait to hear little peanut. She laughed to herself of already nicknaming the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Nurse Monica comes in with the machine.</p><p>Andy rolls up her shirt and turns her head to stare at the blank screen.</p><p>“This is going to be a little cold, sorry”</p><p>Andy nodded, she was too choked up to speak.</p><p>Nurse Monica puts the sonogram wand on Andy’s belly and automatically the room is filled with the baby’s heart beat. Andy started silently crying. She couldn’t believe Robert and her made this little being out of love.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you are 6 weeks along” Nurse announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to take some pictures home?” Nurse asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please, my husband would love to put it in a frame and place it on his desk.” Andy chuckles</p><p> </p><p>Nurse Monica handed the small stack of sonogram pictures and scheduled Andy for her next appointment. Andy left the office and walked to her car. <em>Andy thought of a baby store she saw a mile away. She’ll stop in and buy a onesie and surprise her loving husband.</em></p><p> </p><p>Andy bought a firefighter onesie which has words saying <em>Daddy’s New Probie</em>. Andy put together her gift box with the onesie, sonogram picture and the pregnancy test.</p><p> </p><p>A: baby, everything went well. I’m heading back to the station. I have news to tell you!</p><p>R: okay, great! I’m relieved. Should I be worried about this news of yours?</p><p>A: No, I think you’ll love it ;)</p><p>R: Good. I’ll see you in a few, love you!</p><p> </p><p>Andy arrives at the station and puts the gift box in her bag and heads inside the garage. Her mind is focused on getting to her husband’s office without being stopped by her team.</p><p> </p><p>Andy is standing outside his office door and takes a few deep breaths. She knocks</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Robert uses his chief voice not thinking it was his wife until he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe” Andy walked around his desk and kissed his passionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi” Robert responds dazedly from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They both smile wide at each other. Robert has his hands on her hips and pulls her in closer to get another kiss, which she complies.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your office visit? Are you sure everything is fine? You don’t have cancer, do you?” Worried and protective husband, Robert is firing question after question.</p><p> </p><p>“It was good. Yes, I’m fine and no I don’t have cancer, babe” Andy places both her hands on each cheek and leans in to kiss him, a reassuring kiss. Andy pulls back a little and whispers “I have a present for you” Andy’s voice shakes a little. Robert noticed it and was worried again.</p><p> </p><p>Andy took the gift box out from her bag and places it on the desk in front of her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” Robert asks curiously</p><p> </p><p>“Just opened it” Andy exasperated</p><p> </p><p>“okay, boss lady” Robert chuckles</p><p> </p><p>Andy fidgets with her wedding ring again then starts pacing in front of his desk. She watches intently as Robert opens the box.</p><p> </p><p>Robert’s eyes are widen open and his mouth is slightly ajar and stares at the items for a few moments. He picks up the sonogram photo and his eyes begin to water. He looks up at his wife who also is crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, baby” Robert gently orders not taking his eyes off her.</p><p> </p><p>Andy walks back over to him and places her hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re... pregnant?” His voice thick with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, 6 weeks” Andy informs</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a baby! You have no idea how happy I am” Robert’s hands wrap around her belly. He leans down a smudge. “Hello, it’s your daddy here. I love you so much already. I can’t wait to meet you.” Robert said in awe</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so freaking much, Andy” Robert kisses her passionately. Andy opens her lips slightly inviting Robert to deepen the kiss. Robert wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. The married couple continue to kiss as Robert walks both of them to his bunk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>